An automatic playing piano may provide self-playing functions in an automatic mode to auto play music. When the automatic playing piano is not in the automatic mode (e.g., an “acoustic” mode), the automatic playing piano may be played by a pianist. A damper pedal is a commonly used piano pedal that can sustain played notes. Conventional mechanisms for implementing a damper pedal in an automatic player piano may include using the same drive rod in both the automatic mode and the acoustic mode and driving a damper using an additional lever. However, these conventional mechanisms are complicated and unstable.